


Flame

by NeverEverFaceTheDark



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke had canonically never seen spring before, F/F, back when they could have done something interesting, crosspost, tiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverEverFaceTheDark/pseuds/NeverEverFaceTheDark
Summary: "Hello, Clarke."Clarke smiles.





	Flame

‘Hello, Clarke.’

Clarke smiles. The weight of Lexa’s hand materialises in her own before she can open her eyes to that first shock of blinding Light.

The City is bathed in warm sun, the smell of spring on the cool air. The trees lining the streets are covered in leaves a light green colour unlike anything Clarke has ever seen. They wave a welcome haloed around Lexa’s head. She knows; her feelings or Lexa’s projected by the Flame. An entirely intact tower topped with eternal fire reaches up to the skies in the distance.

'Done some redecorating?’ Clarke asks with a slight quirk of her brow.

Lexa smiles freely, and it is breathtaking. 'Polis was always meant to be the true City of Light,’ she murmurs, even as Clarke barely remembers stepping so much closer. She’s clinging, she realises, holding onto her shoulder, pressing their foreheads together. Lexa’s free hand flits from her hip to her arm to her hair, as if checking her over to be sure she’s whole and well.

Clarke slips her face into the hollow of Lexa’s shoulder and squeezes, breathes. Everything feels real, Lexa feels real.

'Beka Pramheda meant for humanity to be guided, for the Spirit to help us make life better,’ Lexa speaks with a tempered pride, a controlled passion. Clarke has found the ridge of Lexa’s scar at the back of her neck, and traces it softly. 'It seems that our peoples’ meeting has brought her work to final fruition.’ 

They move back to look into each other’s eyes.

'War is brewing, Lexa,’ Clarke says and Lexa smiles again.

'Then we must protect our legacy.’


End file.
